The invention relates generally to industrial automation and control systems, such as those used in industrial and commercial settings. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for interlocking modules of such systems.
Industrial automation and control systems are known and are in use for controlling factory automation and the like. Such systems include various components such as programmable logic controllers, semiconductor power electronic circuits, power supplies, motor starters, relays etc. that are utilized to monitor and control a process/system. Typically, the programmable logic controller examines a series of inputs reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs affecting control of the controlled process.
In traditional automation and control systems, various components, such as controllers and power supplies, of the system are interconnected together as modules. These modules are often assembled by mounting the components to panels housed in large electrical enclosures. Certain components cooperate with other components to expand functionality. For example, industrial controllers may provide for connection of additional I/O modules to add input and output functionality to the controller. Indeed, adding an I/O module may allow the industrial controller to interface with a specific type of control equipment.
In traditional automation and control systems, the components/modules are connected using interlocking systems that utilize numerous mechanical parts for locking the modules together. It is now recognized that the mechanical parts of such interlocking systems can be cumbersome, delicate, and expensive. Furthermore, the complex nature of such systems typically requires significant manipulation by a user to activate. For example, a typical interlocking system for components of a control system may require at least three actions for the assembly of the components such as sliding the components and activating various different locking mechanisms.
Accordingly, it is now recognized that it is desirable to develop an interlocking system for securing modules that provides a rigid connection between the modules while facilitating the alignment of such modules.